Gum Wrapper Vows
by bxblover
Summary: Part one in a set of one-shots for the celebration of Klaine Week. Little Kurt and Blaine see a wedding on TV, and Kurt's mommy said that people get married when they love each other very much. Well, Kurt and Blaine love each other! Small 3x15 spoiler.


Title: Gum Wrapper Vows

Started: 3/12/12

Finished: 9:27 3/13/12

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine clutched Big Bird under his arm as he stepped onto his back porch. He smiled at what he saw. A red blanket they managed to grab off the clothesline served as an aisle between their respective toys. They invited the toys because they <em>_**had **__to have witnesses; Kurt said that was important. Kurt had laid them out carefully on the floorboards of the porch, and put an open Harry Potter book on a big pillow at the end of the aisle. Then he'd told Blaine to get the ring, and one more toy, to be the minister, while Kurt ran to pick some flowers for his bouquet._

_ Blaine twisted on his toes, hoping that the wedding went well. Kurt's mommy told them that when people got married it was for forever, and forever was a **really** long time. But Blaine didn't mind. Being married forever didn't sound so bad, as long as he was married to Kurt. He watched as the other boy hopped up the steps from the backyard, his little white suit flapping with the movement. They smiled at each other until Kurt bowed his head, picking at a couple loose petals in his bouquet. "Does it look okay Blaine? I wanted to make it really pretty and special, like it was in the movie, but—"_

"_It is special!" Blaine insisted. "It's pretty because you made it Kurt. You made our wedding perfect!"_

_Kurt blushed and giggled, then smiled at Blaine's neck. "I like your bowtie! You look just like the guy in the movie!"_

"_Thank you!" Blaine puffed out his chest in pride. "So! Are you ready to get married?"_

"_Yep! Where's the minister?"_

_Blaine waved Big Bird in the air and ran to the Harry Potter book waiting for them at the end of the aisle._

He anxiously straightened his bowtie as he made his way through the halls of McKinley High. Thankfully, despite the crowd (evidently one of the jocks had set up a kissing booth and the line was almost going out the door) nobody was paying much attention to him. Normally Blaine loved people; talking to them, meeting them, or even singing with them. But public school was a long time ago. He was reluctant to come back to that life, but since his dad lost his job Blaine didn't have a choice.

His eyes searched the signs on each of the doors and groaned when he realized just how lost he was. He would have to ask for help. So much for anonymity. He thought about asking the short girl with dark hair walking by, but she seemed way too invested in her discussion with the small Asian girl on her arm. It was probably important.

He turned hopefully to the row of lockers (maybe a straggler or two would be willing to help) and smiled when he saw the back of a taller figure with brown hair fussing with a messenger bag.

"Pardon me?"

"_I do, too! Okay, Big Bird says it's time for the ring," Kurt announced, and thrust out his hand, spreading his fingers._

_Blaine smiled. He was really proud of the ring he made. Cooper showed him how to fold it properly. He gingerly took it out of his pocket with one hand and gently held Kurt's hand with the other. His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration as he carefully slid the ring on Kurt's tiny finger. When the ring was in place he straightened and scowled down at it._

"_It's too big!"_

"_It's okay Blaine." Kurt wiggled his fingers, smiling at the ring. "I love it! It's got pretty colors, and I'll grow into it. Like you said, because you made it, it's special."_

_Blaine smiled proudly, and rocked on his feet. "Okay! Now it's kiss time, right?"_

_Kurt blushed, and nodded so emphatically his flowers shook. "Right. I'll go first!"_

_Blaine turned his head, brushing his curls away and presenting the side of his face._

_Kurt's lips pressed warm and moist to his cheek. When it was over he didn't hear that strange squeaky sound like when cartoon characters kissed, and he didn't hear the 'mwah' sound that his mommy like to make. Just a funny wet sound. But it was okay. It was really soft and it made his tummy tingle._

"_Okay?" Kurt asked uncertainly, his toe digging into the floor._

"_Yeah," he grinned. "It was really nice. My turn now!"_

_Kurt nodded and turned his head. Blaine was excited; Kurt had really soft skin._

_He took a deep breath, puckered up, and slowly leaned forward._

"_Blaine Anderson what are you doing?"_

_They both jumped apart at the sound of Blaine's daddy. He was standing in the doorway to the house, and his face was turning a funny color._

"_We're getting married daddy!"_

"_Blaine are you **crazy**?" He yelled, yanking the flowers out of Kurt's hands and ushering them both into the house and sounding **very** mad. "Get inside, quick! The neighbors can see you!"_

The figure turned and Blaine felt his mouth fall open in surprise. He didn't know any guys that cute lived in Ohio.

The boy did a double take, and paused to look Blaine up and down, slowly. The scrutiny from someone so…well, gorgeous, made Blaine a little nervous. He squirmed and cleared his throat.

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry, that was rude," he said in embarrassment, his blue eyes brightening while he blushed cutely. "How can I help you?"

"C-could you tell me where the Algebra 2 room is? I just transferred and I'm hopelessly lost."

The other boy tilted his head in amused confusion. "You're new? But you look so familiar."

"I…I do? Um, I promise, it's my first day. Otherwise I'd probably have a clue to where I'm going," he joked.

"_I'm telling you, it's not right! Whenever Kurt comes over to play Blaine gets like that. All fruity."_

_Blaine squished his face closer to the wall by the kitchen so he could hear better. He didn't know what his dad meant by fruity. The only 'way' he got around Kurt was happy. What was wrong with that?_

"_Jonathon, I know it's distressing, but they were just playing."_

"_People **talk**, Alice. My god, what if it gets around the neighborhood? They'll start calling him gay!"_

"_What's wrong with that," His mommy asked softly. _

"_Blaine is **not **gay!" His daddy shouted. Blaine grew even more confused, and then heard a sigh, followed by a series of beeps._

"_What are you doing," she asked._

"_I'm calling Kurt's dad to come pick him up. I don't think the boys should play together anymore."_

_Blaine's froze, and almost swore he felt his heart stop beating._

"_Nooo!" He screamed, and ran into the kitchen, batting with his small fists at his daddy's legs and squeezing his black slacks. "No, daddy! Kurt's my best friend! Please don't make him go away, please!"_

"_Alice, take him to his room," his daddy said, turning away and walking to his study. His voice was cold and even, not like Blaine had ever heard before._

_His mommy scooped him up, stroking his back and trying to soothe him as he struggled to get down. "No! Mommy no, I don't want to stop playing with Kurt! I love him mommy! I love him, p-please! Please don't make him go-o!" Blaine's pleas broke as he screamed and sobbed so hard he got hiccups._

"Okay, okay," the stranger laughed, shutting his locker. "Tell you what! I need to fill my quota for being a Good Samaritan this month, and I have History for first period. That's just past the Algebra classroom, so I'd be delighted to walk with you. Well, only if you want to, of course," he offered, and bowed his head bashfully.

Blaine paused, struck by the gesture. The sweep of well-styled brown hair, the fan of delicate lashes against soft cheeks. It gave him a small moment of déjà vu, like he'd seen that movement somewhere before. Then he realized, the other boy was familiar too.

_His mommy rubbed his shoulders, but it did nothing to stop his tears as Mr. Hummel pulled out of the driveway. Blaine's daddy wouldn't even let them say goodbye._

_He waved as hard as he could, hopping up as high as he could so Kurt would be able to see him._

_Kurt did see him. He looked like he was crying too, but he waved back just as frantically, and Blaine's face broke into a tiny smile. And when Mr. Hummel pulled away, Blaine could see that Kurt was still wearing his gum wrapper wedding ring._

"I'd like that, thanks." He smiled and offered his hand, prepared to introduce himself. The stranger took his hand, and Blaine felt a waxy, papery thing as their fingers brushed. Puzzled, he looked down and turned their joined hands over. He gasped in recognition.

An old, nearly worn thin interweaved ring of gum wrappers circled the boy's ring finger.

His throat was closing, and he didn't know if it was from happiness or from tears. His gaze slowly trailed up to meet bright, beautiful, and confused blue eyes.

"Kurt."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>I apparently decided to rise from my reluctant slumber long enough to celebrate Klaine Week. …I tried to resist, but really, how could I? I'm a day late for this one, and it's my first time with baby Klaine; I usually leave that stuff-and-fluff to better minds, but this idea just seemed too charming to waste. Hope you like it! Oh, PS, minister Big Bird is my stuffed Big Bird. ADORABLE! I assume most of us get the gum wrapper reference?<strong>


End file.
